Magazine
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Wally falls on Robin. What will happen? Mild Swearing.


KF x Rob Kid Flash x Robin Wally x Dick

How the _hell_ did I get into this mess?

I asked myself as I lay on my best bro, Robin, in a very awkward position. I was sprawled on top of him, our bodies pressed together uncomfortably; my limbs were hanging limply everywhere. My flushed face was in the crook of his neck and my lips were softly touching his collarbone. My right hand was on his left shoulder and my left hand was around his waist from trying to catch myself when I tripped on the _dreaded _magazine.

The rest of the league and I had just got home from a really long and tiring mission just an hour ago. We were beat and we had some lousy bruises from the villain. All we wanted to do was relax. Kaldur had suggested that we play a game, but most of us opposed it – and by most of us, I meant all of us except Superboy. As usual, he didn't give a shit. Robin offered that we should go train some more, but, that time, _everyone _declined. He went to sit on the edge of the couch and pout. Naturally, I was the one stuck with the job of comforting him. Then the dumb blond girl – Artepits was it? – suggested something that could actually work: to watch a movie. We had a vote, and it turned out everyone liked the idea – even Superboy. I know. Shocker.

We all sat down and put in a movie we all decided on – which took quite a while – and put it in. I, of course, went to grab snacks – mostly for myself – and sat on a chair next to the side of the couch Robin was on. I didn't want to sit on the couch with him, because Artepits was sitting right next to him. Stupid whore took my spot. I realized, frowning. When the previews ended, My Martian babe turned off the lights with her mind – still super cool by the way – and the room became pitch black – like, literally, pitch black. I couldn't Robin or my food. But if I put my hand directly in front of my face, I could barely see it.

As the movie progressed, I heard whispering – Artepits -, a soft signature cackle – Rob –, and a flipping of pages – who I was guessing was Superboy since I kept hearing grunts of anger and confusion. I could hear that blond whispering to Robin, and she was making him laugh the entire time. It made me a little angry. I usually the one who made him laugh – either me, or himself – and it made me… I hate to say it, but… jealous. That and I wasn't particularly _fond _of Artepits. And her – or should I say it? –, plus my bro, equaled bristling anger.

While keeping both of my eyes and ears on the two of them, I ate my various snacks – popcorn, Skittles, peppers, popcorn, M&M's, popcorn, spray cheese and many more! – quickly. After a couple milliseconds, I noticed that my tenth popcorn bowl was empty. I shoved the bowl in front of my line of vision and noticed that it was empty, not even any kernels. I pouted and began to reach down to my spray cheese to shove it in my mouth, but then I heard it.

That one blond girl giggled, shyly, and whispered something along the lines of "oh stop it" quite loud.

I became momentarily paralyzed. Did Rob just _flirt _with a _girl? _My jaw literally hit the floor at the thought. My jealousy might've been blinding me at that moment, and I might have been hallucinating that the thing was flirting with _my best bud_ and he was _flirting back, _but even if I was, I was pissed. Robin knew damn to well that I hated that slut with a passion, so why was he flirting with _her? _So, after that, instead of moving on to my other food items, I pretended to be getting more popcorn. My intent was to nonchalantly, _slowly,_ walk past them and try to listen to their conversation.

That's when the hell began.

I stood up and started walking towards the two. But, being so entrenched in Rob and Artepits, I didn't notice that Superboy stopped flipping pages and he had thrown the magazine on the floor. That's when I slipped and fell on top of my bro. I squeaked and reached out blindly, trying to catch myself on whatever was available. And that the available thing happened to be a small waist. My hand wrapped around that waist and my arm fell on its chest – and to my despair, the chest was flat. God dammit -, groping it because of the pain in my head. I fell on something hard, which hurt my forehead. That's when I realized what I fell on.

"KF? You OK?" He began to rub my head, as if he was checking if it was bleeding or something. "Your head made a pretty awful sound."

_Oh my God._

I just fell on Rob. And I was currently groping and holding him with my head in his neck.

I became flustered. I quickly began to sit up, but he wrapped his arm around my waist. I ended up having to look in his eyes. I perked my head up and was shocked at what to see. He had his glasses off, the movie was reflecting off his mischievous sea blue eyes and a small smirk played on his rosy-red lips.

Then he did it.

He kissed me.

And it was, as he would say, completely and utterly asterous.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I started kissing back. His lips were just so… _soft. _He began to beg for entrance, and I gleefully let him in. He felt around in my mouth, as I moaned and grinned. This was awesome. Rob pulled back slowly, looked in my eyes. He touched his nose to mine and whispered, "If you wanted to sit next to me, all you had to do was ask…~" He giggled softly. I blushed even more than I already was and barely choked out a soft "shut up."

"I told you," Artepits whispered to Rob, cockily, making us separate. Rob nodded. He, then, smirked at me and tussled with my hair. I flushed and looked away. "Jealousy always brings lovers together." She said, almost excitedly. I then heard something that sounded like a clap. I turned to her voice and glared. Current romantic make out followed by sweet moment: ruined.

"You just ruined the moment, _Artepits_." I growled.

"Oh, shut up, _No Bally Wally_." She scoffed. "Just go ahead and continue your make out session." She scooted over a bit so I could sit next to Rob, but he wouldn't let me off his lap so I stayed and watched the movie from his there. I sighed contently and leaned against his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, I would thank that _magazine_ someday.


End file.
